Gray Bird
by 0kamaterasu
Summary: Samus stumbles across a powerful soldier from an alternate universe.  A man named Gray Fox.
1. Prologue: Final Stand

A/N I don't own Metal Gear or Metroid they are the works of Konami and Nintendo respectively, so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE don't sue me, you wont get much anyway.

Also, this is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh and sorry if I make any mistakes.

Prologue

THERE YOU ARE! Rang Liquid Snake's voice through all of the damage caused by the walking tank known as Metal Gear, that Liquid happened to be piloting.

The "you" he was refering to, was in fact, two men.

Solid Snake"David," the legendary mercenary, and his best friend,Gray Fox"Frank Jeager," the cyborg ninja.

This was Gray Fox's final stand.

We're just about out of time. Here's a final Present from Deepthroat. I'll stop it from moving!The faceplate on his suit closed just as he finished that sentence. "FOX!" Snake yelled as his long time friend and rival jumped out into the open to face Metal Gear REX.

Snake watched as Gray Fox went toe to toe with Metal Gear, dodging all of its bullets, with unmatched speed,precision, and timing. After what seemed like forever, Fox counter attacked by running straight at REX, and firing from below with the transformable, miniture, rail gun on his left arm.

As Fox was jumping up in the air to get a better vantage point, Liquid activated REX's laser, and aimed to cut off Fox's right arm. Fox yelled in pain as REX's laser connected with his arm.

As Fox landed on the small ledge next to the wall, Liquid was moving towards him to deliver the killing blow. Fox turned around just in time to see Metal Gear's head, slam into his chest,sending pain through his body and sparks of electricity through his suit.

"In the Middle East, we don't hunt foxes, we hunt jackals! Instead of fox hounds, we use royal harriers!"How strong is that exoskeleton of yours? Snake, are just going to sit by and watch him die?" The mocking voice of liquid said through the cockpit of Metal Gear.

While Liquid was gloating, he didn't notice that Fox was charging up his rail gun, he slowly aimed it up at the shield-like radome on REX's left arm, and started firing. A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal! Fox shouted, as he was firing shot after shot from his rail gun.

Finally the radome exploded. "He destroyed the radome."Snake stated amazed, as REX's head opened up to reveal Liquid Snake."Impressive, Liquid stated, his mocking tone now gone."You are indeed worthy of the codename fox, but now you're finished! Liquid yelled.

"Now! Fire the Stinger missle Snake!" Fox yelled, hoping his friend would comply. "Can you really shoot"? Liquid said, the mockery back in his voice."you'll kill him too!" As Snake took aim, his hands were trembling a little bit, he could hear Fox talking about the terrible experiments the scientist's tested on him to turn him into the soldier he was now, and how he could free him from his prison.

"It's no good, i can't do it." Snake said, the guilt obvious in his tone. Fox just laid there as REX's head came down, and pushed him to the floor."DIE!" Liquid shouted as he brought REX's foot down on Fox, sending arcs of electricity all over, but still not enough pressure to crush his suit.

Using his final breath, he gave snake his final message."Snake, were not tools of the government, or anyone else. Fighting was the only thing i was good at but...at least...I always fought for what i believed in.

After what seemed like an eternaty of silence,Fox spoke again.

Snake...Farewell.

"FOOOOOOX!" Snake yelled as REX's foot totally crushed him under it's wheight.

"Foolish man. When death is intreated. The battle is decided" Liquid sneered as he wiped REX's foot on the floor,smearing fox's blood all over.

Neither Snake nor Liquid noticed that Fox's body was completly before REX's foot crushed him he _Vanished_. to some place new to him,

Space. Not the same space that all three of them knew.

A _new _space, In a new _universe._

or at least, new to him. There were others in this space.

Like a certain Orange clad bounty hunter.

A/N

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Chapter 1

A/N

This story takes place after Metroid Fusion, now without further ado, on to the story.

Samus was _Tired._

Tired, of hiding from the Galactic Federation. After the stunt she pulled with the B.S.L Space Station...well, its safe to assume she's not on their "friend" list, anymore.

Currently, she was hiding out on planet aether, do to her past merits, and the role she played in the Luminoth's war against the Ing, the Luminoth welcomed her on to their planet with open arms. After her mission concerning the X parasite's, the Galactic federation put a rather large bounty on her heads so not only is the Galactic federation after her, but almost every bounty hunter in the galaxy was after her as well.

She tried to reason with them, tried to explain what went on in the space station, but they wouldn't listen, the only ones who believed her were Anthony Higgs, because of his close friendship with Samus, and Admiral Castor Dane, due to his past experience with Samus during the Phazon Crisis. But Anthony and Admiral Dane couldn't outright say they believed her, because they might lose their positions.

Currently, she was meditating on her situation in the Torvus Bog area, the trees,and the ponds made this area relaxing to her. After pondering her situation, and coming up with nothing, she decided to let off some steam by training at the sanctuary making the long trek, she finally arrived, she walked through the fortress and arrived at the training room.

"What buisness have you, in the training room, child of the chozo?"one of the gaurds asked. "I'm bored, i was hoping to let off some steam." Samus replied. With a nod, the gaurd opened the door and allowed her inside.

_A Few Hours Later..._

After a few hours passed, Samus had had enough training for the day and was just about to leave, when something caught her eye. she squinted at a strange object, that was falling into the planets orbit, it would hit the fortress entrance but it wouldnt cause serious damage due to its size...

That's when she _noticed_ it, she took off, out the door way and down the hall she ran fast, trying to get to the fortress entrance. Some of the Luminoth looked at her with a quizical look, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

The Luminoth at the entrance saw it though, the thing that was falling.

It was the shape of a human.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

A/N so yeah its been a little while since i last updated but hopefully il make up for it.

I own no characters in this story, unless i invent them, so please dont sue me

without further ado, on to the story.

"ughhh..." fox groaned as he woke up with a pounding headache. The first thing he noticed was that he was floating in a shallow river, the next thing he noticed was the trees, they were on fire. As he got up, he looked around and whispered "where am I, is this the afterlife?"

**"In a sense.**" he heard a low voice whisper, as he quickly whipped around to face the man. this was a strange sight for frank, for as he turned, he saw the man floating in midair.

the first thing he thought of was psycho mantis, but upon closer inspection, he noticed that this man looked different.

The man wore blue camo pants and a black combat vest, topped off by slicked back white hair, a pair of glasses on his face, and a rather creepy smile.

"Who are you?" Fox asked, but the tone in his voice was a commanding one, more or less commanding the man to tell him his name.

**"Sad...so sad..."** the man whispered. "**I am The Sorrow." **

"What do you mean when you said in a sense?" fox asked, with the same commanding tone.

**"You are not truly dead, but now is not the time for questions, its time to go to another world."**

**"But first, a gift"**

The Sorrow pointed at a spot in the river and as fox looked at where he pointed, his eyes widened,

it was his HF Katana.

Fox walked forward and grabbed the hilt, and put it in its sheathe.

At this, Fox felt a jolt of pain in his body and blacked out.

Samus ran to the fortress entrance, and after what seemed like forever, she finally arrived.

the sight that greeted her was not what she expected.

rather then an injured human, she saw an injured human in some sort of exoskeleton.

and injured was an _understatement._

the man had his left arm severed off, his right eye was cut, he had numerous broken bones,he was bleeding excesivelly, and his exoskeleton was severely damaged.

all in all, he looked like hell.

where is U-Mos? He's the best healer out of all of you right?

The Luminoth simply nodded and whispered, "He shall arrive soon."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, U-Mos arrived.

He eyed the human before him with great curiosity and worry. As he checked the humans heartbeat, he realized that the human was not dead, but unconsious.

"We must take him to the Great Temple." U-Mos stated with great authoritie in his tone.

A few Luminoth bowed before their sentinel and started carrying the human back to the temple.

Samus was rather curious about this human, "who is he?" "Where did he get that exoskeleton?" "Was he working for the GF?" "How did he recieve those injuries?"

Question after question was entering her mind, but she knew that only this man could answer them, she would have to be patient.

As Fox awoke, he noticed all of the strange creatures surrounding him.

They looked like some sort of cross between a human and a moth.

Their bodies were in the general shape of a human but the body its self looked like a moth.

"Where...where am I?" he asked through the pain in his body.

One of these moth creatures aproached him, put its hand on his head, and whispered.

"there is a time for question, but that time is not now, sleep child."

and with that, Fox fell asleep.

All of the Luminoth present watched silently as U-Mos began to heal the human.

It began with reattatching his severd arm, then on to other parts of the body.

The exoskeleton was the most difficult to fix, but U-Mos still fixed it.

After what seemed like hours, U-Mos finished and told everyone to let him rest.

Samus was in the back of the crowd, watching the curious human sleep, with great intrest, as all the Luminoth started to file out.

She still stood in the room, and was talking to U-Mos.

"Do you wish to be notified if he awakes?" U-Mos asked, and with a nod and one last look at the strange man, samus left.

A/N So yeah... sorry about the no updates for those few of you who read this story

i recently started playing mgs VR Missions and the ninja missions made me want to finish this chapter.

R&R


	4. Sorry

Hey Readers!

Due to the fact that I am an unexperienced author, and I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, I am officially putting this fic up for adoption.

I Started this story with no real plot in mind, I thought I would make stuff up as I go along, this was a stupid move on my part. I probably should have started with something easier.

This story could be done so much better in a more experienced author's hands, feel free to take up the task of writing this story if you want, just credit me with the original idea.

Sorry for letting you down readers, i'll try to do a better job on my next story.

Thanks again for reading,

0kama.


End file.
